The Destiny Tamer
by NikkiDiAngelo
Summary: I'm back! Me and Lunamon are sucked into this crazy new adventure, where you use cards to power up Digimon, use a Digivice called a D-Arc, and a bunch of random stuff! But not only that, but it seems that I'm an undeveloped character from a popular TV show! Man, am I going to be busy in this new universe! Sequel to my first fic, "Adventures of Destiny".
1. Baker Boy

**Hello all my loyal viewers! This is the sequel of my very first fic, the Adventures of Destiny! And like all my main stories, I give you not one, but _two _chapters! Okay, so this first chapter isn't all that great, but at least it's better than the one in the prequel. Ideas are particularly welcome, and flames can help!**

* * *

If you're wondering what traveling between dimensions feels like, it's not that different than traveling to the DigiWorld. Only if you change the backdrop to the cosmos and there's no catchy tune involved. I rather grew fond of that song.

"Tara look!" Lunamon exclaimed. "We're almost there!" She pointed to the bright light up ahead, gleaming with an ornate doorway in the middle of it. It was about ten feet tall and glowing a light green color, like the color of the Statue of Liberty. Swirls and delicate flowers grew like vines up the door, so it looked like something you would see in a fantasy castle complete with the unicorns and fairies and whatnot.

Oh. And then there's my best friend and partner in this crazy adventure, Lunamon. Did I mention that she's also a lavender bunny who looks absolutely adorable. Just don't say that in front of her unless if you want to get skewered by her arrows once she Digivolves into Lekismon. Even the most bravest of warriors tremble at the sight of an angry woman. Then again, men do that all the time once a woman goes all out rage mode.

The doors swung open with a large creak, and we tumbled in to another dimension, and another step home.

I had no idea what to think when I stumbled in. First, I saw a normal, everyday living room with a boy sitting on the orange couch, looking a little confused. It was like looking through a window, but when I touched the glass, it rippled and gave away. Me and Lunamon came crashing into the room and onto the carpet, with both of us in a daze.

Lunamon had a crazy grin on her face with swirls dancing in her eyes. "Can you get off me now?"

"Whoops, sorry about that," I quickly scrambled off of her because I seriously didn't want to deal with a squished Digimon for a partner. I helped her up to her feet and brushed the dust off of my clothes. I squinted and my eyes widened. Whoa. Sweet! Awesome wardrobe change!

I still adorned my purple outfit, only it was purple and gold instead of blue. I was wearing a gold sleeveless hoodie over a purple tee with a gold stipe running across. My jean shorts were embroidered with gold thread in the design of my crest at the bottom left hand side, and they were held in place by a stylish gold belt. On my feet were my favorite brand of purple high top trainers, including knee socks with a purple stripe running at the top. I also wore marching gloves that went halfway up my forearm, and that including my signature; one plain, purple hairband.

After I finished admiring my clothing choice, I realized I had even bigger problems. Or rather, Lunamon realized that first and tugged on my sock. I looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

"Ahem," she nodded her head in front of her and I looked. I so forgot about that.

The boy I saw before in the TV was standing right there in front of us, his jaw looking like it would come clean off if it went any lower.

"D-did you just-?! Wait, are you a-?!"

"Uhh, talk to you later bye!" I gave him a nervous smile and with a wave of my hand, me and Lunamon were out of there.

We both practically leapt down the steps and onto the floor, which apparently happened to be a bakery. The smells of freshly baked goods swirled and combined with each other in the atmosphere giving it a warm glow. I would've noticed it, if I wasn't running away from a witness. If that guy dares tell anyone, I hope the people think he's just a random nutcase. At least not enough for him to be shipped to the mental hospital.

Me and Lunamon dashed out the door while dodging this one woman carrying a basket of cream puffs.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I ran away. Didn't care where I went, as long as I could at least get a break and collect my thoughts.

I sat down panting underneath a tree with Lunamon next to me. We were both winded after our kilometer run from the bakery slash home.

"What do you think of all of this?" I turned to Lunamon. "Crossing dimensions and all."

"In a few words; crazy, insane, and just plain tiring. Why don't we go and explore this place a bit? Try to stake out the best possible place for us to camp out for the night until we find a home or something."

I stared back at the sky. "You know, I remember seeing a small storeroom when we were running away from the bakery."

"Sounds like a good place to sleep for the night," Lunamon got up and looked down at me. "Let's get going."

* * *

The storage room that I mentioned was a little tricky to locate. It was hidden among the trees and bushes, so it was well out of the eye of the public. The only reason why we found it was because Lunamon had spotted a bunch of steps that led up to it.

Lunamon looked at the shed a little skeptically. "So this is the place?"

I looked at it and nodded. "Yup, this is our home for now. Not exactly cozy, but it'll be better than the streets once we get through with it."

"Get through with what?" A slightly nasally, high pitched voice asked.

I didn't really pay attention to that little detail though. "Grabbing a few camping items from the nearest store of course!" I replied. "Let's see, we'll need a sleeping bag, a lantern, some-"

"Tara?" Lunamon asked.

"What's up Lunamon?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Don't be silly!" I said. "We're both the only ones here!"

"Well I'm here too."

"Right, so-"I paused and looked down at Lunamon, who gazed at me too with wide eyes. "Please tell me you said that."

"I didn't."

"I did!"

My eyes widened, and we both slowly turned our heads to the looming dark in front of us. We were both met with glowing, gold orbs hovering a meter away from us in the inky black. They blinked. We blinked. The dismembered eyes opened and closed at the same time we did, so Lunamon and I did what anyone else would do. We screamed at the top of our lungs, and the eyes screamed too.

"_Who in the name of the DigiWorld are you?!"_ Lunamon screamed.

"Hm? Oh, I'm Guilmon."

"Wait, _mon?"_ I said. "So you're a-a . . . _Digimon?_!" I whispered the last word in shock of it being true. It was confirmed when the Digimon stepped out of the shadows.

The mystery Digimon in front of us was about a little more than half my height, with red and white scaly skin and a pair of cute little bat wings on its head. So all in all, it looked like a mini tyrannosaurus-rex.

"I think so," Guilmon said. "That's what Takatomon said."

"There's more Digimon here?!" I exclaimed.

Guilmon nodded. "There are tons of them! Me and Terriermon and Takatomon and all the others live here!"

"Hey Guilmon! Who are you talking-?"

I turned around back to open gateway and came face to face with a young boy around my age. Only thing is, I knew him. How may you ask? He was the boy from the bakery that saw me and Lunamon's inter-dimensional tumble through the TV.

"It's you!" We both yelled at the same time.

"You're the one who fell out of my TV and ran out of my house!" He yelled.

"So?" I asked. "It's not a big deal or anything."

"Not a big deal?!" He yelped. "Dude, you came at the exact same time when my favorite TV show, Digimon Adventure 2, ended!"

"Digimon Adventure 2?" Lunamon asked. "Aw, nuts! First came fanfiction*, next comes a TV show as soon as we pop in another universe! What is this?! Some kind of crazy TV show turned book we're in?!"

Baker Boy opened his mouth, until Lunamon held up a finger. "Don't say it, or else you're pulverized."

He clamped it shut. "So, uh, what are your names again."

"Huh? Oh, I guess we never told you," I stuck my hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Tara Niyaki and this is my Digimon partner, Lunamon."

She tipped her head at him. "Nice to meet you."

Baker boy took my hand and shook it. "The name's Takato Matsuki and I think you've already met Guilmon over there."

The said dino gave us a sharp-toothed grin. "Hi."

"So Takato," I said. "Mind giving us a rewind of Digimon here? The last time I saw Digimon in the Real World was back during the international Christmas catastrophe."

"Too many Digimon were popping up all over the place!" Lunamon exclaimed. "First, there was New York, next came Mexico-"

"And the border of China and India, Australia, Hong Kong, and Russia!" Takato finished.

I looked at him and gaped. "How . . . ?"

"It was from episodes forty to forty-two in the anime, but how could you possibly have been there? Unless . . . " His eyes widened. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. "No _way. _You're actually _from _the anime!" Takato bounced up and down in glee. "I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting one of the characters from the anime! But, who were you?" He stopped jumping and looked at me. "I don't remember any character being named Tara Niyaki."

Lunamon shrugged. "It's probably because they switched the names in the anime or something."

"Okay," Takato crossed his arms. "Then tell me if I get all the characters right. Davis Motomiya is the holder of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles, learned soccer from Tai Kamiya, has a blue D-3, and his partner is the lucky dragon Veemon."

"L-Lucky guess," I stammered.

"It's not, and you know it. You _do _you know who I'm talking about, right?"

I mutely nodded.

"Now, it's your turn. Who exactly are you? How'd you come here?" He asked. "And more importantly, how did you get inside my TV?!"

"Oh, uh, there's a simple explanation for that," I weakly chuckled. "I know that this will make me sound like I'm from one of those science fiction movies, but Lunamon and I are not from this world."

"Yeah, I got that one when you popped up in the middle of my living room," Takato continued. "And I already know that you're from the anime."

I nodded. "You're right about that part."

"But why exactly are you here?"

I sighed. "To make it as short and quick as possible, but have you ever heard of Destiny?"

"You mean as in your fate?"

I nodded. "Yes, but it's a little different in this case. I'm Tara Niyaki, Digidestined of Destiny, and Keeper of the Golden Digieggs, Protector and Queen of the Digital World."

"'Q-queen of the Digital World'?" He whispered. "If Rika hears about this, she is so going to blow her top."

"Who's Rika?"

"A friend of mine," Takato explained. "In this world, she's known as the Digimon Queen because of her skills in the Digimon card game, and she's the second best next to Ryo."

"What's this about the card game?" Lunamon asked.

"It's this-"

"Terriermon, look out!"

We all turned our heads out the doorway. A loud explosion rang out, soon flowed up by a cry of pain.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Takato gasped. "Oh, no, it's Henry and Terriermon! Come on, Guilmon!"

"Time to roll Lunamon," I said.

She smirked. "Finally, I thought that if I didn't fight any longer, I would become a rusty old grandma."

"Then it's time to Digivolve!" I yelled. I took out my Digivice and shouted, "Digiarmor-Ehh?!" I stared at my Digivice. It transformed. I never even noticed it before up until now, but I wouldn't have recognized my Digivice if it hadn't been for the main colors. My Digivice was in a rough T-shape, and it was about the size of the palm of my hand. In the middle of the Digivice was a square-shaped screen in the middle of a golden ring engraved with Digicode, and there was a matching gold-colored cell phone strap at the top. The body of the device was orchid purple, the exact same shade as the crest of destiny.

Lunamon looked at it in disbelief. "What happened to your Digivice?"

"I have no idea," I answered. "But that doesn't matter right now! Digiarmor Energize!"

"Lunamon Digiarmor Energize to . . . Lunamon?" She looked at herself.

"Let me try again," I said. "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Lunamon Digiarmor energize to . . . I'm still me."

A cold blew in between us.

I stared at my partner in disbelief. "Ah, who cares? You're still strong as a champion even when you're still in rookie form. Let's just get out there and fight!"

She nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

We dashed out of the stone block and ran towards the sounds of battle. We veered to the left and emerged into a small clearing, where the battle was already under way.

Takato and Guilmon were already on the move, along with two other kids, a red-headed girl and what seemed like a Chinese boy about my age. Their Digimon, a Terriermon and a foxlike woman were exchanging blows with another Digimon, a Harpymon, who was fighting fiercely against the new Digidestined.

Takato growled and took out his Digivice. "Hey! No one messes with my friends while I'm around!" His hand went to his side, and from a deck holder, he took out a card and yelled, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

His words seemed to resonate through the air as he slashed the card through his Digivice.

"Guilmon Digivolve to . . ."

I shielded my eyes as Guilmon shined a blinding light. _What's going on here?!_

When the light died down, Guilmon was no longer there, not in his rookie form anyway.

"He Digivolved using a card?!" Lunamon yelled. "That doesn't make any sense!"

I shrugged. "New dimension, new ways of Digivolution I guess."

"Forget this! It's time for a veteran to handle this!" Lunamon hopped right into the fight and sent a flying kick to Harpymon too.

The other two unknown Digidestined gasped and turned to me.

"Another Tamer?" The boy asked in disbelief.

I stared at him. "Tamer? Where?" I looked around.

The girl scowled at me. "Are you that stupid? Don't you know what a Tamer is?"

"No, I don't Ms. Happiness," I retorted. "Now would someone explain to me what is happening here with the Harpymon?"

"Tara, there's not a long time to explain, so I'll just give you the basics!" Takato shouted. "Quick, grab the blue card from your deck!"

"I don't have a deck!"

"Then what's that hanging on your belt?"

I looked to see where he was pointing and gaped. Right where he said, there was a deck holder, completely filled with cards. _When did _that _get there? _

"Hurry up and drag that card out already!"

I flinched and quickly opened my deck holder. Luckily for me, the blue card that I'm guessing Takato was talking about was at the top. I grabbed it out from the purple container. "What do I do with this?"

"Slash it through your D-Arc!" The other boy yelled.

"My what?!"

"Your Digivice, idiot!" The girl spat.

I opened up my deck holder and grabbed the blue card. I tossed my "D-Arc" into the air a few times, until I found a line in the side of it. "Here goes nothing," I said. "Digi-Modify!" I slashed the card through the line, and my Digivice began glowing purple, the color of Destiny's aura. "Digivolution, Activate!"

Lunamon flashed a brilliant light, and I heard her say, "Lunamon Digivolve to . . . Lekismon!"

The light faded away, and lo and behold, Lekismon stood there with her silver bow and arrow at ready.

"Come and get me, you feather-headed bird brain!" She gleefully yelled.

Harpymon screeched in outrage, and dive-bombed after Lekismon. Bad move idiot.

Lekismon notched an icy arrow into her silver bow. "Get ready! Tear Arrow!"

Harpymon squawked and tried to evade the arrow, but it was no use. It wasn't nimble and quick enough to dodge the arrow.

The red-headed girl pointed to Harpymon. "What are you waiting for Renamon? Attack!"

The fox woman jumped into the air and spread her arms out wide. "Diamond Storm!"

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun around on its head, like that hip-hop dance move if someone is determined to become really dizzy afterwards.

Guilmon joined in the mix and growled out, "Pyro Sphere!"

The quadruple attack met Harpymon head on, who tried a futile attempt to block the onslaught using its wings. It spread out its blackened wings, charred by the attacks the Digimon fired as it cried out in pain. I was beginning to think that this Harpymon than I originally thought, and the bar was already low to begin with!

"Ugh, this is taking too long," the girl said in annoyance. She lazily drew out a card with a picture of a white Agumon on the top half of it. "Digi-Modify! Snow Agumon, Activate!"

"Frozen Wind!" The yellow fox woman yelled. A snowy blizzard raged through the area and slowly froze Harpymon from the bottom up. It started shrieking and furiously jerking back and forth, but the ice seemed to travel more quickly than before. With one final shriek of outrage and terror, the ice completely encased Harpymon and turned it into a very strange looking ice sculpture.

Lekismon pulled her bow at ready. "Oh, target practice! Open up wide, Harpymon!" She adjusted the arrow and locked on her target. "Fire away!" She shouted in glee. She launched the arrow at the frozen statue.

The statue shattered and broke, and the bird Digimon underneath the ice fell to the ground.

"Yes, we won!" I cheered. I was about to open my mouth and say more, but my Digivice started beeping. I took it off my belt and looked at it. "Okay, what is it now?" I yelped and jumped back as a beam of light made its way to the fallen Harpymon. It squawked out in alarm and jumped back up, but the light started engulfing it. Little by little, the light covered Harpymon, until Harpymon glowed a shade of crimson red. The silhouette of the bird shrank to the size of a rubber bouncy ball, and then it shot straight back into my Digivice.

I looked at it in surprise. "Well, that's a new trick."

"Now that this mess is over," The girl said. "Who are you and where do you come from?" She leered at me, and I shrank away.

Takato starting pushing the red-head back away from me. "Why don't we all go to my place and explain? Before this becomes an all-out cat fight."

The red head glared at him and relaxed. "Fine, but get this missy. Next time we meet, it'll be on the battlefield."

I sighed. "What is up with you fighting? This isn't some kind of crazy battle tournament!"

She scoffed. "Who even bothers with that?"

"Momentai!" Terriermon gleefully yelled.

"Uh, let's just get to the bakery before these two strangle the other," The Chinese boy said.

* * *

**First chapter, not too exciting, but still fine nonetheless. Now time for the big question I've been waiting to ask: WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER?! Thank you my loyal viewers for reading this!**

**ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! YOU HAVE TO GO AND READ MY PROFILE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, BECAUSE FANFCITION DEPENDS ON IT! AND I'M NOT EXAGERATING ABOUT IT EITHER!**

***If you want to know how Lunamon and Tara knew about Fanfiction, please read my side story called, "Tara Reads Fanfiction." Good for a dose of humor and laughter if you're in to crazy love stories!**


	2. Back to School (Again)

**Sorry this one took so long to update! My parents decided to go back to my hometown to take care of a couple of things, so that explains why I was gone for so long. That and also I replaced that horrible last chapter with this better one. You're welcome and thanks for the wait!**

* * *

"Digi-Modify! Power, Activate!"

"Hya!"

"Digi-Modify! Rock Armor, Activate!"

_Clang!_

"You're getting better at using those cards, Tara!" Henry called out.

I smiled. "Thanks, it only took me a whole afternoon to get the swing of things."

"Yeah, but I bet you weren't prepared for this!" He swiped out a card in from his hand. "Digi-Modify! Digmon's Drill, Activate!"

Terriermon grinned as his hands started transforming. "Yeah, baby!" He brought his arms back up to his sides once his new drills finished solidifying.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lekismon tutted. She dodged the attack with ease. "You forgot that I've _trained_ with Digmon before! Ha!"

She grabbed Terriermon by the neck as his lunge missed, and then began to pull one of those pro-wrestler moves I saw on TV once. She pinned him to the ground and twisted her legs into a scissor grip while pulling his legs out.

"Ahhh!" Terriermon yelled. "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

"And that's game!" Takato announced. "The winner of this practice battle is Lekismon and Tara!"

"Alright!" I yelled. "Way to go with that finishing move back there."

She smirked and DeDigivolved. "I have you to thank for that. If you never introduced me to the world of TV, I would never have discovered WWE."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag off the ground. "Alright, time to get into cute plushy toy mode. Today's my first day of classes."

Lunamon groaned. "I _hate _staying like that! Why can't I go to school like this?"

"Mainly because you would cause a panic and draw the attention of the CSI, FBI, Special Forces, and possibly the American Pentagon."

She hung her head. "But it's so crammed in there!"

"Then get in there and cram that mouth!" I grabbed the scruff of her neck, stuffed her into my backpack, and zipped it shut before she could get away. _Again._

It has already been a week since I 'moved' here to Shinjuku, Japan. Ever since that incident with the TV and that Digimon fight, I had explained about my situation to Henry and Rika with Takato's help. Henry seemed to be a bit bewildered at the existence of inter-dimensional travel, but he soon learned to accept it with living proof right in front of him. Rika had just scoffed and called me a liar, which had nearly resulted in an all-out catfight, until Takato and Henry cooled us down.

After that, Takato and Henry had been helping me adjust to this new world little by little. They even gave me a sleeping bag and a lamp so I can camp out at Guilmon's place, though they always try to convince me to crash at their homes. It took them about five days to give up with their offers and let me be.

I work at Takato's bakery as a part-timer so I can have enough money to buy some food for myself, but I would say that it is more like the Matsuki family paying _me_ with bread to work for _them_. I'm glad for the extra food, but I try to receive as little charity from these two as possible. I think they'll drive themselves into bankruptcy if I _do _accept their presents.

Anyhow, back to the present. Today is going to be the day I go to school, and Takato and Henry had miraculously somehow convinced the principle that I was an old friend of theirs who moved away and then came back. How they got him to overlook the fact that I do not have any previous school records of me, I don't know. I'm just thanking my lucky stars that these people have my back.

"So what's your school like, Takato?" I asked.

"It's a nice place, unless if you get caught doing something you're not supposed to in Mrs. Asaji's class. She can be a real demon when you misbehave! The only thing that's worse than her punishments is the cafeteria's cooking!"

"Then I won't be raiding that place for food," Lunamon said.

I jumped. "What-? You shouldn't be out of my backpack! We are in a _public _place!"

"Whoops, I'll hide now!" She slipped her head back into my back and zippered it shut.

* * *

I waited outside the door of my new homeroom.

"Settle down, class!" I heard a voice from the other side. "Today we have a new transfer student from Odaiba!"

I heard silence on the other side. I strained my ears to hear anything. Hushed whispers started leaking through the door.

"I would like for you to welcome Miss Tara Niyaki!"

I opened the door and was met with many intense stares from everyone in the room. I gulped and put on a brave face. "Good morning, everyone," I bowed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Tara Niyaki."

Whispers started surrounding the room again.

"Okay, Miss Niyaki," the teacher said. "You can sit by that empty seat behind the boy with the blue hoodie at the back."

"Thank you."

I stiffly made my way to the back and sat behind Takato.

He turned around in his chair and asked, "Nervous?"

I nodded.

He chuckled. "Poor you, but look on the bright side. They always did say that-"

"Takato Matsuki!"

"Busted," he muttered. He turned around and gave Ms. Asaji a nervous smile. "Y-yes, Ms. Asaji?"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Please continue reading the text."

"Th-the text!" He stammered. Takato's hands started scouring the textbook in front of him. "Of course, um . . . 'and then the two brothers were caught in battle until the bitter end. So the elder one, finally managed to-"

"We're reading on the history of Shogun Tokugawa in the Edo Period of Japan," she deadpanned.

Takato gulped and gave her a scared chuckle. "Oh yeah!"

"Pay attention to your studies, Takato, or else apparently something else other than your textbook will be dusty from sweeping the classroom."

"Yes, Ms. Asaji," he sat down in his seat and hung his head.

"Now who's the poor one?" I teased.

"Tara," he whined.

I smiled. "Fine."

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" I said. The woman left the counter and made her way out of the store.

"Hey Tara!" Mr. Matsuki called from the kitchen. "Can you arrange these loaves and put them on display at the front? I'm a little busy decorating the new cookies."

"Oh, sure!" I walked around back and started meticulously placing the loaves in a sequence for the store display.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Coming!"

I ran back behind the counter and looked at the tray in front of me. "Let's see here, two meat floss rolls, five cream puffs, a packet of white bread-"

"Hey! Aren't that new kid?"

"Hm?" I looked up from the cash register and faced a girl my age, with brown hair tied to a side ponytail and a simple green dress with a light green shirt under it. A memory clicked in my head. "Oh, um, you're . . . uh . . ." I strained to remember this girl's name. _Who is this girl again?_

She extended her hand, and when I tried to shake it, I found out that I was touching the head of a cute homemade sock puppet.

"Huh?" I murmured.

The puppet opened its mouth. "Ruff, ruff! My name is Jeri Katou from your class at school!"

I snapped my fingers. "Oh, now I remember! You are the ventriloquist girl with the puppet! At least, that's what I heard from Takato."

Jeri cocked her head. "You know Takato?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Takato and I knew each other back when we were little, before I moved away."

"Is that why you're here then?" She asked. "Are you doing a favor for Takato then?"

"No, I work here as a part-timer."

"Why? It seems a little odd to be working at our age."

"Right," I scratched the back of my head. "But you see, my parents sent me to live with my aunt since the business where they work at is in financial trouble, so I'm working here to earn some money to send to them."

The line was an excuse that Takato had helped me made up, in case someone asked about why I was working here.

Jeri was easily convinced by it. "How nice! So how much do I have to pay for the bread?"

I punched in the rest of the numbers into the register. "Mm, seven dollars and sixty cents." I gave her back the change and she grabbed the bag of bread. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, Tara!" She waved at me before she walked through the door.

"Tara!"

Takato barged into the bakery and nearly knocked Jeri over. "Sorry Jeri!"

He stopped short in front of the cashier and panted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Henry," he wheezed. "Henry and Terriermon are being tailed by a Digital Field."

"A what?"

"No idea, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Digimon."

My eyes lit up. "No further explanation needed. Let's go!" I scooped up my bag and hanged my apron. "Sorry for the short notice, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, but I have to go!"

"Why?" Mrs. Matsuki yelled.

"Family emergency!" I lied. "I'll be back sometime later or tomorrow!" I ran out the door and passed a bewildered Jeri, and followed Takato down the road and to a construction site.

I halted to a stop. "Why is there a fog?"

Lunamon unzipped my bag and poked her head out. She sniffed the air. "It looks like digital data. It must be fog when it materializes in the real world."

Takato grabbed my wrist. "Nice to know, but I think Henry's in trouble!" He dragged me into the Digital Field.

When we entered, I stopped and held my hand up to my face. "Ah, Takato I can't see! It's too bright!"

"Sorry about that," I heard a shuffle and I felt something being shoved into my hand. "Put this on."

"'Kay," I felt around the small item and put it on. I opened my eyes. "You got sunglasses for me?"

"I forgot to tell you that it gets a little bright in a Digital Field."

"Thanks for the memo."

We continued running until the fog cleared up a bit.

"Takato! Tara! Am I ever glad to see you guys!" Henry said.

"What's the situation?" Lunamon demanded.

"It's Terriermon vs. Gorillamon, and we're losing big-time!"

"Energy Cannon!"

"Hit the deck!"

I jumped to the floor and pressed myself flat against it. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end and a whistle passed overhead. I didn't jump back to my feet until my hair stopped standing in the air like a porcupine's.

I was the first to jump back up, and I shouted, "Time to enter the fray, Lunamon!" I took the Digivolution card out of my deck and slashed it through my D-Arc. "DigiModify! Digivolution, Activate!"

"Lunamon Digivolve to . . . Lekismon!"

"You too Guilmon!" Takato yelled out.

Our Digimon jumped into the battle and attacked.

"Bunny Blaster!"

"To your left!" I cringed as Lekismon delivered a punch to her side from Gorillamon and she collapsed. "You okay?"

"Fine," She muttered and flinched. "Just going to be getting a small bruise for this!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right, Digimodify! Stamina, Activate!"

Power began coursing through Lekismon's veins, relaxing some of her muscles and giving her strength. She rose to her feet and knocked a silver arrow into her bow. "Thanks, I needed that," she drew the string of her bow back and let it fly. "Tear Arrow!"

The arrow struck Gorillamon's foot. Ice began to glue its foot to the concrete floor, but Gorillamon roared defiantly and raised his frozen limb. The ice started to crack under the pressure. Gorillamon punched the ice until it shattered, sending frozen shrapnel across the field.

"Argh!" Takato called out. "I don't have any cards left! These are just useless!"

"Let me see them." Henry said.

Takato tilted his hand forward and showed up his upside down cards left to play. Henry bent down to look at them. His eyes stopped at one of the cards as he stared at it intently.

"That's it!" He announced. Henry took a card out of his hand. "This will help us defeat Gorillamon. " He flipped the card over so that he can show it to us.

My brow furrowed as I read what it said. "'Training Grips'? It won't do anything but restrain your Digimon from moving a lot."

"Exactly, that's why this will help!" He insisted. "Digimodify! Training Grips, Activate!"

"Yeow!" Terriermon exclaimed. The training grips flashed into existence, starting with a white-yellow silhouette until gaining enough energy to transform into the picture on the card. "Did you swipe the wrong card Henry? These things are killers on the ears!"

Henry cringed a bit. "Sorry Terriermon, but it's necessary."

"For giving me a back ache?"

"Think you'll be able to shake those off?"

"No-oh, wait, yes!"

"Then do it! Aim for Gorillamon!"

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun in a circle until he disappeared into a blur of white and green and dark grey because of the training grips. Once the little guy reached top velocity, he threw the grips off him. I watched as they flew into the air before latching itself onto Gorillamon. He roared as the metal bands expanded to fit his huge size. He struggled as he tried to get free of the training grips, but to no avail.

"Attack now!" Henry yelled.

"Bunny Baster!"

"Moon Night Kick! Hya!"

Terriermon's plasma blasts exploded on impact, forming a cloud cover so that Lekismon could come in with a flying kick to his stomach. Gorillamon doubled over in pain. He glared at Terriermon loathingly, until my Digivice shot a beam at him like what happened with Harpymon last week. His grey silhouette shrunk to the size of a baseball and returned to my D-Arc. The screen glowed with the words, 'Transfer Complete' then faded and turned itself off.

I let out a sigh of relief. "The first day of school, and I'm already in trouble. What a momentous event," I drawled sarcastically.

"I'm telling you," Lekismon began. "It's going to be a repeat of last year."

I gave her a wry smile. "Sure is."


End file.
